Sometimes Mistakes Has A Good Outcome
by clock12
Summary: What if the guy you look up and the guy that raise you up will meet? What will you do? and what if you have an older brother? what will you feel? is it having a brother is good? or maybe you dont want him to be your brother? Read so that you will know. Please Follow and Review ))
1. Having a blonde hair is a problem

**A/N: This is my Second fanfic of Oresama Teacher! My stories is not that good so bear with it. Hahahaha xD but seriously I hope you would like it! **

**Disclaimer: I Do not own Oresama Teacher. Sensei Tsubaki Izumi does**

_Sometimes Mistakes has a good outcome_

**CHAPTER 1: Having a blonde hair is a problem**

Its just an ordinary day in Midori Ga Oka. There are girls chatting. Sports clubs practicing. Delinquents fighting just a normal day but for Kurosaki Mafuyu our Main protagonist in this story is having a trouble. Of course who wouldn't have a trouble if your TEACHER IS STALKING AT YOU. But put that aside lets review what happen few days ago.

~ PAST ~

Mafuyu's Hometown

Mafuyu's Mother was really happy when she found out that her daughter Kurosaki Mafuyu has girlfriends. Well, its really unusual cause mafuyu her daughter always hangout with boys and not just an ordinary boys but delinquents. She always gotten into fights and for worst she's a GANGLEADER. This wouldn't be happen if that guy living next door back then didn't teach mafuyu ungirly things. She really hate that brat (That brat was takaomi-kun). So because she was so happy for her daughter she decided to go at Midori Ga Oka to greet Mafuyu's friends. But for some reasons –

"Wait ! Your going to Mafuyu's school? WHYYY?! Did she caught on some problems again?! Or SHE GOT A BOYFRIEND AND THEN GOT DUMPED! THAT GUY ! MY MAFUYUUUUU !" He shouted worriedly as he imagine Mafuyu crying for a guy as if Mafuyu wasn't a gangleader back then.

"Oww. Shut up ! Its not like that! I know you just got home from overseas but I really really wanna see Mafuyu's girlfriends!" Mafuyu's mother said.

"Did I just hear you said MAFUYU'S GIRLFRIENDS?" He answer back.

"Yes Kurosaki Tatsuya! Your daughter has GIRLFRIENDS !"

"This – IM COMING TO YOUR SCHOOL MAFUYUUUUU !"

"Wait. Im the one –" Tatsuya cut her sentence.

"Nobody is gonna stay here to look for our house if you go there" Tatsuya *smirk*

"Eh? Your staying here"

"No, Im not. Hehehe. Neee? Darling. I just don't want to greet her friends but I also miss our daughter,you know. I just came back here and I want to see my daughter before I go back to work again."

"Now. I cant complain. Fine!"

And with that approval he immediately pack his things and go to MIDORI GA OKA.

AT MIDORI GA OKA LUNCH BREAK

"Ow. This is such a nice school. A school surrounded by a forest. Hmmm." As he walks while looking at his surroundings hoping he would spoted a gray shoulder length haired girl walking with a – WHAT?! A GUY?! Now this is not what I expected !

He immediately go where her lovely and cutie daughter are and stop at her front.

_Walking with a guy?! And on top of that! It's a delinquent! He has a blonde hair , so its definitely a delinquent ! and she's smiling like there's no tomorrow ! DAMN YOU BLONDE GUY ! _He angrily thinks.

Hayasaka stops when he saw a guy on 30's age in front of them. While Mafuyu still talking about their friendship that it should be like this and should be like whatever continue walking as he bumps to tatsuya.

"Eh? Ow. Im sorry . I wasn't looking at where I was -" Mafuyu said as she slowly look up to see the face.

"Yeah right." Tatsuya said.

When Mafuyu saw the guy face "FATHER?!"

"Yes. And now were going to have a long talk." , he grab mafuyu's hands to a place where they can talk as a Father-Daughter .

Hayasaka who witness everything feels awkward and.

"Hayasaka?"

Hayasaka looks back to see the guy.

"Saeki-sensei."

"What are you doing here? Class will start soon. Go back to your class now"

"More importantly. Saeki, come with me." Hayasaka grabs takaomi and as usual . takaomi who's more stronger stops hayasaka.

"For what?" Takaomi boringly answer back.

"Kurosaki's father is here! And it seems like he's angry"

"Mafuyu's father?" _Now that I think of it. I still haven't meet Mafuyu's father. _Takaomi think.

"Where are they right now?"

Hayasaka point to a place where they go.

"Ok." _Hehehe. Lets greet that old man. *grin*_

"Wait! Im coming!"

"Do what you want" takaomi answer back without looking at hasayaka.

~AT TATSUYA AND MAFUYU~

"Waaii – wait ! father! What are you doing? NO. WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE IN THE FIRST PLACE? YOU SHOULD BE NOT HERE IN JAPAN" Mafuyu who keeps on shouting was ignored by his father.

When Tatsuya didn't see some students,teachers or staff in the school walking around he stops.

"Now explain" Tatsuya said while his back still facing at Mafuyu.

"Father! FACE ME! Answer me first! Why are you here?!" Mafuyu shouted at her father but

When tatsuya faced her. Mafuyu thought _Haaaays. Now , i want to take back what i just said._

"MY MAFUUUYUU ! DID HE DO SOMETHING BAD TO YOU?! HUH?" Tatsuya said while crying and jumping at mafuyu but because of mafuyu's alertness. (A/N: ALERTNESS? LOL XD) she immediately dodge.

"OUCH! That hurt! You don't love your father anymore? T_T" Tatsuya said while placing he's hand to his chest like he was really hurt.

"Stop that Dad! It really doesn't suit you!" Mafuyu said shouting

"That really hurt you know! But forget that. The thing is , I heard to your mother that you have girlfriends but why is it that your walking with that guy?! For worst he had a blonde hair!"

"Girlfriends? Eh? That was Hayasaka-kun!" Mafuyu answer back and thinks _Girlfriends? Did I ever said to mother that I have girlfriends? Well if that's really true that i have girlfriends it would feel good but When mafuyu suddenly remember something. _

_~O-of course mother, i have girlfriends !~ _

_SHOOT! SHOOT! SHOOT! ._

"I don't care who's that guy! But surely I will kill that damn guy!" Tatsuya said angrily.

"Wait! That's not it!"

~HAYASAKA AND TAKAOMI~

As hayasaka point the place where mafuyu and her father go . they followed the path.

When they heard a shout "Stop that dad! It doesn't suit you!" they spoted Mafuyu . As they go nearer they can hear their conversation and when takaomi heard hayasaka's name . he decided to interfere. When Hayasaka heard what Mafuyu's father said about him he suddenly feel scared but Saeki suddenly grab him by the shoulders towards to Mafuyu.

_Waait? Saeki-sensei?! You heard that he's going to kill me right?! Wait! Waiiit! _Hayasaka thinks while looking at saeki gaving him a YOU-HEARD-HIM look. Takaomi just smile at him.

_IM DEAD! IM FREAKING DEAD ! HELP MEEEEEEE ! _Hayasaka thought.

~Mafuyu and tatsuya~

"Wait! That's not it! Mafuyu answer back to tatsuya . suddenly he feels someone touched her shoulder when she look back she saw saeki together with hayasaka.

"Saeki-sensei?"

"Kurosaki-san. Class will start soon. What are you doing here?" Takaomi said like he doesn't know whats going on. "Aree? Sir? May I know who are you?" Takaomi look at Mafuyu's father.

"Ow. You're a teacher here. Im Kurosaki Tatsuya . im His father" Tatsuya answer back while pointing at mafuyu. When tatsuya look at the blonde guy.

_Eh? Takaomi is saving me? He is? _Mafuyu thought with a relief face.

"oh. I forgot. This is your daughter's friend. His name is hayasaka. He has a blonde hair but his good at studies." Takaomi said while smiling. _I Save your ass this time but your gonna repay me._

"He's not a delinquent?"

"He maybe look like a delinquent but his a member of disciplinary club." Takaomi answer proudly .

"See ?! its completely the opposite on what you think!"

"Ow. Okay." _I Think I've misunderstood but his still a guy and I still haven't meet my daughters girlfriends._

*GROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWL*

*AWKWARD SILENCE* Everyone look at tatsuya.

"Im sorry. I still haven't eat lunch yet. Ha-ha-ha" Tatsuya awkwardly said.

"DAAAAAAAAAAAAD !" Mafuyu shouted.

**END OF CHAPTER 1**

**(A/N: Okay. I decided to end the chapter here. This chapter is in the PAST. In chapter 2 you would know why OUR BELOVED TEAHCER is stalking OUR CUTIE MAFUYU! But that's not the highlights of the story and I don't know whats mafuyu's mother name! Hehehe. Im sorry for the wrong grammar and SORRY FOR THE OCCness. English is not my language, so MANY MANY SORRY!)**

**And also Please Review! Follow!) **


	2. Even strong people gets scared

**(A/N: Okaaaay ! here's the 2****nd**** chapter of SMHAGO =]] Sosososorry ! for keeping you wait too long . I've just got my free time , well im kinda busy this past few days. Its all because of the SCHOOL . oh before I forgot I made a mistake in chapter 1 . TATSUYA KUROSAKI is in 40's . and Thanks for the review ! I'd really really appreciate it ! ILOVEYOU :** . Sorry for the wrong grammar and remember ENGLISH is not my first language. Prepare for the OOCNESS. LOL XD)**

**(Disclaimer: I Do not own Oresama teacher, sensei tsubaki izumi does)**

_~Sometimes Mistakes Has A Good Outcome~_

**CHAPTER 2: Even Strong People Gets Scared**

**-Past-**

"DAAAAAAAAAAAAAD!" Mafuyu shouted.

"Hehehe. Sorry." Tatsuya awkwardly answer.

"Sir, As fas as I've known you didn't live here,right?" Takaomi ask.

"Ow. Yes. How did you know?" Tatsuya answer while his face is still red due to embarassed.

"Ma—Kurosaki, just transfer here. and ive got their info you know since im their adviser" Takaomi answer while smiling.

Hayasaka and Mafuyu thought "_Heeeeee's freaking me out! Just what the hell is he planning?! He's smiling! The demonlord is smiling!"_

"Ahh." Tatsuya answer as he's already convince to takaomi's explanation.

"So sir, are you good at this place?" Takaomi ask still smiling.

"Now that you ask that. this is my first time coming here so I really don't know what or where can I go to eat etc." Tatsuya said.

"So then. I can accompany you . since this two still has a class and I cant let kurosaki to cut her afternoon class." Takaomi said.

"WAAAAAAIT ! WHAT?!" Mafuyu shouted.

"What's the problem kurosaki-san? I understand that you miss your father but you cant also miss your afternoon class, right?" Takaomi answer back smirking.

"ehh?"

"Ehehehe. Mafu-chi miss me that much? Father can have a bonding to you after your class. AHAHAHAHAHA" Tatsuya said laughing and blushing.

"NO WAY! IM GOING NOW! And its MAFUYU! Not mafu-chi! Pervert old man!" Mafuyu shouted blushing.

"Wha – what? Im not that old ! can you see wrinkles on my face?" Tatsuya answer back.

"Wrinkles your face. Lets go hayasaka-kun ." Mafuyu grab hayasaka's wrist and drag him.

Hayasaka who was shock let mafuyu drag him .

"Tha - - That guy ! he touch my mafu –"

*GROOOOOOOOWL*

"Pfft. Sir . lets go?" Takaomi ask while holding his laugh.

"(Bluuuuuuuuush) I thinks lets better go."

FASTFORWARD . AT A FAMILY RESTAURANT –

"Sir, what is your order?" The waitress ask.

"Ahh. I want this , this , this , that , that and this. How about you saeki – sensei?"

" Just call me Saeki-san since were not in the school. I just want some coffee please." Takaomi answer while looking at the waitress seductively.

"Ahh. Ye – yes sir. Ple – please wait." (Bluuuuuuuuush) The waitress walk out blushing hardly.

"Hmm? So saeki-san. How's my daughter in the school?" Tatsuya ask hoping her daughter didn't do something weird.

"She's doing her best at school. as I can say she's just a ordinary school girl." Takaomi thought _ Yeah. Crossdressing. Have a fight with the student council. Friends with a delinquent and a banchou. All I can say she's normal._

"Owwww. *sigh* that's good." Tatsuya answer feeling relief.

"Is there a problem sir?" Takaomi ask. Pretending he doesn't know anything about mafuyu.

"No . Nothing also just call me Tatsuya."

"Okay tatsuya-san."

Their conversation was cut off when the waitress bring their food.

"Here's your order sir."

"Thanks" Tatsuya answer looking at the waitress smiling.

And so they eat or we can say that TATSUYA EAT and TAKAOMI just drink his coffee.

(Few minutes later)

"Hoooooo ! im full now ! Thanks for the food."

They payed the bill and then left.

As they walk back to the school . there was 15 delinquents sitting at the road side. As they keep on walking . there was 5 delinquents appear on their front.

"Well, well. Old man. How about a good time?" The 1st delinquent says.

"Good Time? Were not girls. Idiot." Tatsuya answer looking offend.

"Heh . ya have a big mouth aren't cha? Give us your money you stupid old man." The 2nd delinquent said.

"Hey. Watc –" Takaomi's sentence was cut off when the man that just talk was flying.

Takaomi's thought _Wooooooah . what the. That made me surprised. Hah._

"1st. you called me old. 2nd you called me stupid. Naah. I cant just let you off that easily. Can i?" Tatsuya answered looking furiously. Like a lion ready to catch its prey. Surrounding with a black aura while his hands soak with blood due to the 1st guy he'd punch.

"He's a mo – monster!"

"Hey! Were plenty ! you !" The guy was shock when the man that his talking to has his jaw drop. When the guy look back he had his jaw drop too.

"Just what the." The guy muttered shock. He saw his comrades lying unconsciously.

"Your right. There would be many of you lying unconsciously here." Tatsuya said while he has this large dark aura surrounding him

Takaomi who was watching was surprise but not that much since he can do that too.

Takaomi thought _Like Father like daughter huh?_

"How dare of you to call me stupid you stupid brats !" But Tatsuya and takaomi didn't notice there were one guy standing behind them. Carrying a gun.

Trembling , he point his gun at tatsuya and screamed.

"You OLD MAN! DIEEEE!" before takaomi and tatsuya can looked back . the guy shoot tatsuya aiming at his right chest and BANG!

Takaomi who was watching this scene cant hold back anymore, he punch those two in front of tatsuya and kick the guy who was holding the gun. As he finished the three he looked back at tatsuya and for the second time he felt so helpless. All he can think right now is that the father of one of the most important to him is slowly losing its conscious.

He's trembling. He's afraid to lose this guy. He's afraid to face mafuyu. Because losing someone is not that easy. He know what it feels losing important to you, because he'd already experienced that and it hurts like hell. He walk towards tatsuya , looking at him , he felt so weak."don't die old man! Cause if you'd die , I really don't know how to face your daughter!" Takaomi said , trembling finding his cellphone at his pocket. As he found it , he immediately called help.

Tatsuya who was standing slowly and slowly swallowed by the darkness , and fell unconsciously. The last thing he'd remember was the siren of ambulance and takaomi who was shouting at him.

AT THE HOSPITAL –

"Definitely! Save that old man!" Takaomi shouted. Looking furious.

"We would do our best sir. For the meantime stay their outside. Your not allowed here inside." The nurse said while scarying for her life.

Takaomi slowly sat at one of the benches and there he realized this hospital is where he's grandfather hospitalized. he need someone to talk to right now. He really really need it but before that he called the subject teacher of the girl he really don't want to face right not. As it rings, he's heart pound faster. Ring by ring, *dug dug*

"Hello. This is emergency. Kurosaki mafuyu is here at the hospital right now. **** hospital. Please inform her immediately. Thank you" he cut the phone call and stand up.

Walking towards his grandfather room.

AT THE SCHOOL –

Mafuyu and Hayasaka is in the classroom now. Hayasaka listening to what their sensei keep on babbling about. While mafuyu looking so serious, she's not counting how many hours left before class ends but instead she's thinking what would takaomi is planning.

*ring ring* that caught the class attention. It was their subject teacher phone.

"Excuse me. I'll just answer this phone call."

"heh. I hope that phone call would take so long until his/her class ends." Mafuyu cheerly said at hayasaka.

"You . You should really listen at his/her class." Hayasaka said looking concern at her studies.

"Naaaah." Mafuyu said looking bored.

It didn't take minutes until their subject teacher enter the classroom.

"Kurosaki Mafuyu! Emergency !lets talk outside."

"Eeh? Eh? Yes sensei!" Mafuyu surprised answer and jump at her chair and immediately follow their teacher.

"So as I was saying. Its an emergency. Your father in in the hospital. It was on *** hospital."

"My fath – what?! My oldman?!" Mafuyu shouted even more surprised right now.

"Yes. I will excuse you to your every subject in the afternoon. Please go there immediately."

Mafuyu who was still in the depths of shocked didn't wasted time but run and find a transportation towards the **** hospital.

Hayasaka who was waiting for kurosaki to came back but didn't. only their subject teacher enter the classroom.

"Excuse me sensei. Where's kurosaki?" Hayasaka questioned.

"She's excuse to this afternoon. She has personal problems." The subject teacher said then continued to where their lesson was cut off.

All Hayasaka can think about right now is that He hope Kurosaki is alright.

At Takaomi –

He arrived at his grandfather's room. He'd knocked gently. *tok tok*

"come in" that was surely his grandfather's voice. He slowly open the door.

As his grandfather waiting for the person who was knocking at his room.

"Grandfather." Takaomi said in low pitch.

"Ohh. Takaomi. Its still school hours . how come you're here now." His grandfather answered sounding surprised but smiling for his grandson is here to visit him.

"There's just something." Takaomi said slowly walking towards a chair.

His grandfather who was staring at takaomi , immediately realized that there's something wrong.

"Come on Takaomi. Tell me. What's the problem?" Takaomi's grandfather said while smiling comfortly.

"You know me very well. Ne? grandfather. There was this guy. My student's father."

"What about him?" His grandfather answered

"its just that my student's father was here in this hospital." Takaomi said.

"Ow. Is that student of yours is important to you?" His grandfather answered grinning.

"Its not what you think. Its just that when tatsuya was shoot at I was there."

"Tatsuya?" His grandfather answered hoping to know who's tatsuya is.

"Yeah. Kurosaki Tatsuya." Takaomi said.

" Kurosaki Tatsuya, WHAT?!" His Grandfather shouted shocked.

" Yeah. You know him?" Takaomi said sounding interested.

"Of course! I would know him! Because he's your father!" His Grandfather answer still shocked.

"WHAT?!" Takaomi answered with a puzzled face.

His grandfather realized what he just said. _Ow. My tounge slip._

"Aw. Hahahaha." His grandfather laughed nervously.

"Don't laughed at me Grandfather. Explain." Takaomi said with a black aura surrounding him. _This cant be. This really cant be happening! _

"Hehehe. Its like this."

AT MAFUYU –

It takes one hour to arrived at the hospital. She immediately run to the information centre and ask.

"My Oldman! What room is my Oldman?!" Mafuyu shouted.

"Please calm down miss. I don't know who's your old man is." The Worker answered.

"I mean Kurosaki Tatsuya!" Mafuyu answered.

"Please wait. *scan scan* Room *** please."

"Thank you!" she dashed as fast as she could towards at *** room.

**END OF CHAPTER 2**

**(A/N: Looooooool Xd OOCNESS ! right? And yeah. That's the hint. Hahahahaha. **

**Sorry again for the wrong grammar ! and PLEASE REVIEW! ANYTHING. AND FOLLOW , FAVORITE ;]] THANKS AGAIN!)**


	3. Maybe Smile can solve everything

**(A/N: Heeey ! So this is the chapter 3. Sorry for the late update. And uhh this chapter is about hayasaka. You know. I love him ! and I really really do! Well reading this latest chapter of oresama teacher, I've come to an idea. Hahaha xD By the way Thank you for reviewing chapter 1 & 2 Axcel-lili and shelly7rox , I LOVE YOU GUYS! And also for the ones who favorite and follow Thankyou! )**

**(Disclaimer: I Do not own Oresama Teacher. Sensei Izumi tsubaki does)**

_Sometimes Mistakes Has A Good Outcome_

Chapter 3: Maybe Smile can solve everything

Hayasaka's POV

Hi Im Hayasaka . I don't know why do I have a POV but yeah lets continue. I have a blonde hair , Im a delinquent , I can read English easily and I Idolize Usa-chan Man and Natsuo simply because They're Strong! Ugh. I hope Kurosaki is okay. Damn this worriedity of mine (A/N: Youre getting out of the topic and WORRIEDITY? What's that?!)

Shut up! You're the one who wrote this! (A/N: Im sooorry! Please continue)

Back to the story. I really really hope she's okay, well she saved me a lot of times already. Now that I remember she's the reason why this highschool life of mine is fun. Back then when I was still firstyear , many students were afraid of me for I have a blonde hair and always fight with the delinquents, cant be helped I love fighting. Because of that I don't expect to have friends anymore, until I've found a conclusion that I DON'T NEED THEM but then she came. She changed it. She let me realize that I need someone to talk to , to hang out , to do stupid things , and to have someone to depend on. I was really really happy to have them. To have the disciplinary club members by my side. To have kurosaki back in to my life. You read it right. Back in to my life. She' a friend of mine back then. Its not that we've been friends for so long but then she also saved me that time. She saved me to the depths of loneliness. She maybe weird but that's the part of her that I like the most.

*Flashback*

Here I am sitting on the swing with a lot of bruise. Its normal to me. My Mom and Dad wont worry , after all they have work to concentrate on. Its always work it never become me. I love fighting but I also have reason why I fight, to caught the attention of my mother and father. I want them to worry about me. I want them to look at me. Im longing to their attention.

"Hey! Hey!" _Eh? It's a girls voice. _I slowly looked up to look the face of the one who was calling me.

"Hi! Im Mafuyu! You're Hayasaka-kun right? You have bruises again! Day after day!" She cheerfully said but you can hear a hint of worry into her voice.

_She's Kurosaki Mafuyu if I remember. She's the one who has a delinquents is bad. Is she going to let me beat into a pulp by those guys?_

Mafuyu who was waiting for an answer but got none, continue on talking.

"I always see you here alone. You don't have friends? If so then were the same. They're scared of me. Hehehe" Mafuyu smiled.

"Why can you still smile if you know that those kids are scared of you?" _Wait. What?! I Just blurted out something!_

"Ah. If Im going to be sad. Is there something gonna change? Nothing right. So that's why I smiled. You should too hayasaka-kun, but before that that's my favorite spot. You know?"

"Ah. This swing? Okay." I got up then she sit at the swing. I planned to go home already but then she grabbed my hand.

"This is my favorite spot, its not like my property so you can sit here but before that , push me? Hehehe" She smiled answered.

As I heard that I cant help to smile but as I saw her smiling face , My face turn into red and its so hot, but I put my thoughts aside. I walked towards her back and happily push the swing.

We had a great time. This is the first time in this year, I felt this happy.

"Hayasaka-kun, its getting late. But can I ask you something?" She said smiling.

I blushed. _What's with this? She is so cute. "_What is it?" I asked.

"Ummm.. Are we? - - you know?" She hesitantly ask but then continue. "Are we friends?"

After I heard that my lips curved into a smile. "Can we?" I smiled asking her. "Of course! We can!" She smiled again then "Hayasaka-kun . See you tomorrow. Bye!" She leaned closer to me and quickly gave me a peck in my cheeks. Then she run away.

Heat rushed to my face. _Did she just KISS ME?!_

(Mafuyu: That's what they do to their friends in teledramas. Hehehe.)

(A/N: Its BOYFRIEND/GIRLFRIEND ! Not FRIEND! Poor hayasaka-kun T_T BACK TO THE STORY.)

I walked towards the car ,the one who picks me up after school. Smiling but still blushing I go home. But then good things won't last forever. As I got home.

"What do you mean Mom?!" I asked her again. Wishing that I've got heard it wrong.

"Were moving to ***** next week." I can't believed what I've just heard.

"Why?! It can't be!" I shouted at her then run upstairs and rushed to my room and closed the door.

_Why?! I've just got my first TRUE friend._

_I've just got my first CRUSH._

_~oooooooooooooo~_

Its Morning. Im here at school. As usuall no one greeted me, "Good Morning Hayasaka-kun" No. there's one. "Goo - - Good Mor - - ning"_ I'd stammered! *blushed*_

"You're face is red. Don't tell me you have a fever?!" Mafuyu worriedly asked.

"I - - I Don't have!" I answered. There's something that caught my attention, I heard some kids whispering.

"Its hayasaka and kurosaki. It will be a big trouble."

"Yeah right! Those two match!"

Mafuyu who heard that looked at me with worry eyes but still smiling. "Lets go Hayasaka-kun. Don't mind them" I nodded and follow her. _Im okay with her. She's the only one I need._

~ooooooooooooooo~

Days Passed. It's the day we moved out here. About Mafuyu , We played in this past few days, having fun but I still haven't tell her , or I think I will never be. I think she will be okay, I saw a middle schooler guy together with her, she seems happy with him.

As hours passed. Im still in my room then suddenly my door burst open reaveling her. Kurosaki Mafuyu. She was panting. Seeking for air. I bet she'd run towards here.

"You're not allowed there kid." The maid grab mafuyu. You really can't tell that she's my maid. She's like a mother to me. She's the one who took care of me. I called her Mama.

"No. wait!" Mafuyu resist.

"Its okay. She's my friend." I said to mama.

"Im sorry. Baby, after in few minutes we will be going now. Okay?" Mama said.

"Yes." She leaved.

I Walked towards her. "Kurosaki" I mumbled.

She inhale and then exhaled.

"Hayasaka-kun. You!" I hurriedly grab her hand and dragged her outside the house.

"Wai - - Hayasaka-kun!"

"Im sorry. I did'nt tell you."

"Hayasaka-kun! You're such a meanie! You're!" Mafuyu cut off her sentence because tears bursted out to her eyes.

"Kurosaki, Im really really sorry. Don't cry. Smile. Please smile. I like your smile the most so please?" I Said while patting her head. I can't deny that i feel like crying too.

"Hayasaka-kun." She tried to smile. "Kurosaki, Its KITAMI." I told her smiling and blushing.

"Then its MAFUYU!" She told me still crying. " Mafu - - Mafuyu." I blushed while saying her name. Aaaaargh !

"Kitami. Kitami-kun" Mafuyu said. I swear my face is as red as tomato right now! _Put that aside Kitami ! _

"Mafuyu. Be strong."

"Strong?" Mafuyu asked confusedly.

"Yeah. I don't like seeing you crying. So be strong! Not just emotional but physical. Be strong that you can beat up 10 or more than that!" _What am I talking about?! I heard some rumors that he beat up kyousuke's group. _(A/N: The bad kids in their school)

"Kitami! Were going now!" That's my Mom's voice.

"Mafuyu. Be strong." And with that I leaned to her and kissed her forehead. After that I walked away smiling but tears stream down in my face.

"Kitami! Kitami!" Mafuyu called out still crying. I did'nt dare to looked back. Me too. I should be strong. I continue on walking and get inside the car. Byebye my firstlove. BUT.

I thought that's the end of my first love but then we've met again in Midori Ga Oka but sadly she does'nt remember me.

(Hayasaka: WHY AM I SO CHEESY?! SO OOC!) (A/N: Duuuh. Just go with the flow)

*Flashback End*

"Hayasaka! Oi!"

"Ehh? Ha?" I immediately looked to my side looking for the one who called me out.

"You've been spacing out. The class ends already. Well then that's all. Bye!"

"Oh. Bye!" Hmmm. I put my notes, ballpen to my bag and get up. As I exited the classroom I walked towards the teacher's lounge.

Cant be helped. Im really worried.

**End of Chapter 3**

**(A/N: So That's it ! Sorry for the wrong grammar and wrong spelling! And I think Hayasaka is OOC in this chapter. Hooo ! And We all don't know what's hayasaka's real name so I used KITAMI. Well then. Hayasaka likes Mafuyu. Hahaha xD Really. I don't know what's going on in this story anymore. Soooo Review, Follow and favorite! LoveYouAll!)**


End file.
